Daddy Yamada VS Ray Beech
by Ella Inspired
Summary: The dreaded Man to Man talk goes wrong as an accident involving a little box causes a few problems for Daddy Yamada. Sequel to Daddy Yamada.


**Lemonade Mouth**

**Daddy Yamada VS Ray Beech**

**By Ella Lavender**

_I don't own Lemonade Mouth_

(^^)

This meeting meant everything, and his goal had to be achieved no matter what the costs.

It was a father's job, to scare away suitors after all.

Especially pretty boy, jock types, no, those were the worst. He had to get rid of Ray Beech.

George Yamada's mind repeated battle strategies in his head as he lounged casually on the sofa, a newspaper raised in front of his face in the guise of reading while he pulled faces at the imaginary blonde boy his daughter was presumably 'going out with'. His air was calm as he mentally ran the soccer player over and over with the lawnmower, multiple times, with a cow pulling the lawnmower as he cackled at the shrieking rival front-man of his daughter's band.

As a doctor he was not a violent man.

But there was a first time for everything.

Sending a quick glance at the clock against the wall, Daddy Yamada cleared his throat.

The _boy _would be here soon. If he was prompt. Which Daddy Yamada highly doubted.

From what he knew of this _Ray Beech _character, he was one of those kids who grew up with silver spoons in their mouths. He was the only son to Royston Beech, a man who owned practically half of Mesa. Obviously he was rich. He was treated like a prince amongst the higher social circles and was the so-called King of Mesa High.

Ray Beech had a reputation for having many girls, fans of his sportsmanship and followers of his music (supposedly). Obviously he was popular.

But he wasn't like that other pretty boy Daddy Yamada saw on TV, what was his name again? Oh yes, Zac Elf something… Apparently Ray Beech wasn't a nice sort of guy in general. He was apparently given nicknames such as The Big Bad Bully and The Tyrant of Mesa. Almost every word to describe the young man were mainly insults, adjectives obviously not containing enough meaning for the front-man with a very strong mixture of jerk-asshole and spoilt brat.

Daddy Yamada wasn't sure how this hybrid of human even managed to get the notice of his little girl, but he was determined that the soccer playing front-man made the appropriate exit.

He wrung out the newspaper he was pretending to read, his pupils peeking from the corner of his eye at the clock.

In exactly twenty-two seconds, the _boy _would be late.

Normally George Yamada wasn't so harsh. But he was willing to compile the longest list of tedious flaws to get the _boy _out of his only daughter's life for good.

Three…

Two…

DING DONG DING…

Daddy Yamada listened to his wife walk into the hallway and open the front-door, he strained his ears to hear the exchange of words that passed between the _boy _and Charlotte Yamada:

"Hello Ray, you're here early," she greeted pleasantly, inviting him in and shutting the door quietly behind him. Daddy Yamada could see the cheeky smile that danced across the young man's lips. "Am I? I swear Stella said I should pick her up now."

Charlotte seemed to have waved this off. "Well you know how Stella can be, knowing her she didn't even realize what time she told you." A roll of her grey eyes followed. "I really should get her another clock, but after she murdered the other two in cold blood, I didn't want to sacrifice anymore."

"I'm not exactly surprised; she's not much of a morning person, or a clock person."

Daddy Yamada's brows rose.

What did the _boy _know about Stella in the morning?

There was a gentle buzz of pleasantries exchanged which weren't heard as Daddy Yamada contemplated the revelation that his daughter was seeing a boy who knew about her rather violent tendencies towards clocks and mornings. The question was why? Why did he know? _How _did he know? Could it be possible that the _boy_ had been around his home, with his sixteen year old daughter, in the early morning? But _why?_

Maybe, his mind reasoned, he just picked her up from school?

But why hadn't Daddy Yamada come across him before?

There was only one explanation: the _boy_ had spent the night, and he left before Daddy Yamada came across him.

A million and one reasons for this sprang up in his mind like daisies. They were a pair of teenagers. Hormones were abundant. He obviously had experience with all the girls he'd (apparently) been with. She was obviously willing to try anything new and exciting. He was older by a year. She made up for it with her eagerness.

Oh the horror! His daughter defiled under his own roof!

The doctor felt righteous fury bubble within him, his goal solidified: He must get rid of Ray Beech.

"I'll check up on Stell, you can wait in the living room," Charlotte said, breaking his self-contained tense silence. His blonde wife blinked in surprise at the sight of her husband sitting on the leather lazy boy diagonal from the glass center table and the pair of bright green beanbag chairs parallel to the table. "Oh Ray, look whose here," Charlotte began, gesturing for the young man to come closer to the arch leading into the living room.

A crown of blonde hair came into his view, perfectly unblemished skin, lightly tanned from outdoor activity and a shock of pure blue eyes; clear and unadulterated like the crystal waters of the Maldives.

He blinked in vague surprise before smiling politely. "Good evening sir."

Daddy Yamada peered at him in feigned curiosity before shrugging and returning to his newspaper where he continued to pull childish faces at the young man.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, patting Ray encouragingly on the arm. "Good luck." The woman made her exit after sending a discreet warning look towards him. Daddy Yamada ignored it accordingly.

Ray smartly kept his silence and stance by the archway.

He didn't look afraid, Daddy Yamada noted. The young man looked rather calm. Relaxed. At ease. That wasn't right at all. He gave his order with a firm voice, "Take a seat Raymond."

"Thank you sir," Ray answered; his tone devoid of any revealing emotion of discomfort. Huh. He was prepared at least.

From the corner of his eye, Daddy Yamada observed the young man walk towards the sofa adjacent to the lazy-boy he sat on. He gave a warning grunt. Ray read it just before his rear-end made contact with the sofa.

Daddy Yamada made a rather bored gesture towards the beanbags diagonal from him, catching the slight twitch of the boy's brow with relish.

The blonde made awkwardly sliding onto a bright green beanbag look casual. Even as it squeaked.

Seated before him like a school-boy getting scolded by his headmaster, Daddy Yamada was able to size his opponent up.

They weren't exaggerating about his hair which was a dark, shiny gold, nor did they joke about the blueness of his eyes or the defined features of his face. He had good genes as far as that went. Still very boy-band though. Daddy Yamada withheld a sneer at the young man, taking in his black tux, the crisp white button-up and the silver watch that attached itself onto his wrist. Rolex. Pfth. Rich boy.

"Alright," he began with restrained calm. "You must be Raymond Beech."

"I am."

"And you've been with my daughter for how long?"

"Seven months."

"Is that exact?" He pushed with an inquiring eye. Ray shrugged in reply. "Seven months, two weeks, five days, seven hours and," he paused to check his watch, "sixteen minutes."

His brow twitched.

Daddy Yamada inhaled sharply, straightening in his seat to eye the young man before him.

"Here's the deal, Beech. Your hands stay where they are. Not one finger of yours or a single strand of your hair is to touch any part and I mean _any_ part of my daughter. You aren't even allowed to look or think about her in the wrong way, or heaven forgive me, I will gut your insides out with a wooden spoon!"

Ray didn't flinch, not even pausing to blink; he obediently inclined his head in agreement. "Of course sir, I'd never -"

"How old are you Beech?"

"Seventeen sir."

"What do you do for living hmm? How much does it pay?" Daddy Yamada threw out, not even giving Ray a chance to open his mouth to reply. When Daddy Yamada paused for his answer, Ray only managed, "Sir, I'm only seven-"

"And that matters? Alright fine, I'll admit that you've got your education to think of, so what is it that you plan to take up hmm? Not a childish dream of player soccer for the leagues is it? Or this whole show business thing is it?" Daddy Yamada loved his daughter to bits and pieces, but he'd be the first to admit that her dream of being a rockstar left a bad taste in his mouth. Worse if this _boy _shared the same dream.

"Both are passionate hobbies sir, but I don't intend to take them as careers."

At least he was smart.

"So?" Daddy Yamada probed.

"I'm taking Business sir, Law if my father gets his way."

"Hmm is that so? I assume then that you're governed by the decisions of your elders?" He didn't wait for an answer. "If I told you right now to break up with my daughter, leave and never come back, I assume you will do it."

"With all due respect sir, you have no control over me. If you forbid me from seeing her, that won't stop her from seeing me. I think you know how stubborn your daughter is," Ray responded coolly.

"If you think your confidence impresses me Raymond, it doesn't," Daddy Yamada informed his voice rising a bit, "don't get your hopes up. Now what I want to know is why you asked my daughter out." There was a pause. Ray had been expecting that question since they'd started their relationship seven months ago because frankly everyone would ask, but how to put it? How to answer it?

"Should I answer honestly?"

The older looked offended. "Of course, damn it!"

"I like her."

Daddy Yamada stared at him for a moment.

It was that simple?

"What?"

Ray shrugged in reply. "I asked her out because I like her."

"But-but," Daddy Yamada stuttered, "I know all about the rivalry between you and my daughter's bands. I know very well how much you disliked her and her friends and I've heard on numerous ocasions how often you and Stella get into fights and detention at school. How in the name of SpongeBob can you like her after all that?"

"Because there were no pretenses," the teenager answered plainly, "she is the most honest person I've ever met and the only one brave (or stupid enough) to stand up to me."

"And when exactly did you come into this realization? Before or after you caused her hell for an entire year?"

Stella's first year at Mesa had been…different. Detention on the first day. Detention again following that. A call from the principal. A combined wave of bad luck for her friends. An hour in a holding cell. And the admittedly embarrassing performance at Rising Star. His little girl came out unscathed of course, but he'd put the blame squarely on the blonde's shoulders.

"Sir," Ray began patiently, "your daughter turned my hair pink, graffiti-ed my car, set traps in the boys' locker rooms, scattered itching powder on the cheerleaders during a pep rally, started a food fight on wear White Day and gave Scott a black eye."

Okay. The last part he knew about…

But the others!

"You're lying!" Daddy Yamada accused. Stella was a troublemaker, admittedly. But would she ever…wait…no…yes, she would.

Ray cocked a brow. "Your daughter can handle herself, and if I did cause her hell she gave it in return."

At least he raised his princess well.

He deflated slightly, before catching sight of an odd object sticking out of the young man's trouser pockets. "What's that?"

"Huh?"

"That," Daddy Yamada demanded, pointing a finger accusingly at the object, its familiarity causing great alarm in the once calm doctor. "What is that?"

Blinking in confusion, Ray looked to where the man pointed and felt his eyes go wide. What the hell? Taking the small square foil pack that dangled out of his pocket, Ray read the label with a mixture of irritation and anger. Fucking Scott. Fucking Charlie. He'd kill them both.

But first there was Mr. Yamada to deal with, and the fact that he caught sight of the label: **FRISKY CONDOM, LOVERS ADDITION, EXTRA STRENGTH FOR EXTRA LARGE SIZES**

The older man reacted accordingly:

"T-that's—! That's a _CONDOM_!" Daddy Yamada shrieked like a high pitched school girl just about to enter a duo concert of the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber. "YOU!" He narrowed his eyes on the soccer player, standing up in righteous anger. "You're planning to—! YOU! You _SEX_-FIEND bastard!"

Oh shit.

"Sir, I can explain what this is…"

"I know what it is you-you!" He inhaled sharply. "Inside that foil pack is a long stretchable cylindrical rubber band that you put on your penis before performing intercourse! With that thing on, you could possibly avoid your filthy gene carries engulfing my Stella's own, thus avoiding procreation!" Daddy Yamada lectured, with spit and saliva diving out of his mouth. He rasped. As a doctor, he'd given the speech often enough, but involving his own daughter? He'd die. Very quickly.

Inhaling, exhaling quickly, Daddy Yamada ran a hand over his suddenly perspiring forehead.

Ray said nothing, but the deeply set blush on his face spoke volumes, consisting of the words: Fuck my life.

"I -" he attempted, but Daddy Yamada raised a hand to stop him.

"What are your intentions towards my daughter?" The question was quick, concise, sharp. This answer was important, even more so than normal.

This question was a big one, a milestone with so high a standard that no boy had ever managed to get the answer right. Many boys had come around since his little girl hit puberty; this was the question that always assured his little Stella to be at home, on the sofa in front of the TV, in her PJs with her baby brothers. Daddy Yamada was sure he'd get rid of the boy with this one. He had to.

"Do I answer honestly?"

"Don't try me Raymond."

He bit back a smirk despite the previous heart-attack Daddy Yamada had, and answered simply, "Make her happy."

Oh god.

Daddy Yamada took in the tux that adorned the young man before him, the fancy silver watch attached to his wrist, the boy-band good looks, the knowledge of his well-off lifestyle, the numerous admirers; all melded into a kaleidoscope of fatherly horror. Ray Beech was practically a living breathing Prince Charming. Just not as obnoxious. He was rich, good-looking, athletic and a virtuoso. And seven months with his daughter would be a definite challenge.

He collapsed onto the lazy-boy again.

Damn his pretty boy looks. Damn his money. Damn his answers. Damn him!

Stella cleared her throat, her presence quickly garnering the attention of both males in the living room. She leaned against the archway, her ankles crossed and arms folded.

Her new ankle heeled boots gave her a confident height with the pretty black dress cocktail dress delicately draped over her petite frame, a sweet-heart neckline that showed off her modest assets, her hair set in a fancy braid down one shoulder with the streaks of blonde and green alternating in the wisps of naturally chestnut colored hair. Her eyes shone beautifully under lightly curled eyelashes and the light application of eye liner.

"Hey, are you guys done in here?"

Ray stood, eyes fixed on her as if she were an angel straight out of heaven.

"Wow…"

She grinned stepping towards him and twirling for his benefit, the hem of the cocktail dress caressing her legs teasingly. "How do I look?"

"Like I just got run over and my guardian angel's here to pick me up," he stated dumbly.

"Well you look pretty good yourself," she commented, circling him a little to view the tux that adorned him. Gosh did he look good in a tux. Ray resisted the urge to wrap his arm around her and instead smirked. "I wouldn't want to make you look bad Ms. Yamada."

She snorted. "I highly doubt that's possible."

Daddy Yamada stared at the scene, all the flirting, all the radiance of love and essence between the two of them is there, strong and so obvious. And yet he couldn't understand it. Is this the new trend? The new kind of love the century is into? What happened to the traditional declaration of undying love and the poetic verses utters by the suitors? What horrible, horrible future did George Yamada land in? What's worse? It's happening to **his** daughter! Oh, God!

Stella finally realized her father had turned a ghostly white and blinked in confusion and then concern. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'll wait at the door," Ray informed to her quietly, choosing to give the two a moment alone, his girlfriend nodded, lightly kissing his cheek in thanks and turning her attention to her father as her boyfriend left the confines of the living room. Tucking the foil-pack carefully in his pocket unnoticed.

"Pepper Spray!" Daddy Yamada suddenly shouted when the _boy_ was out of earshot, he dug through his pockets and took out a small bottle, handing it to his daughter. He grabbed Stella's shoulders.

"Stella, _use_ this Pepper Spray if ever he tries to do anything fishy to you! You got that? At dinner, _poke_ his eyes out if he's looking at somewhere he shouldn't be looking at. If that bastard brushed his hands on any part of your body, _stab_ him with the knife lying on the table! Oh, my princess, _scream_ your lungs out if he cornered you in the park! Don't fret!_ Call_ the emergency hotline! Call the Fire department! Call the police! Call anyone! Okay?"

The teenager blinked in surprise.

"Uh…okay?"

He shook his head at her. "Stella, I'm serious, promise me!"

"Okay, okay I promise," she claimed, crossing her heart with her index finger. "But dad, I really have to go."

Daddy Yamada flinched. "I know, I know…put me on speed dial alright?"

"Kay," she agreed, bending down to kiss him on the cheek. "Bye dad, love you!"

Daddy Yamada watched his little girl hook arms with the _boy _once she stepped into the foyer but he dropped her arm and instead pulled out a box from his pocket. A very suspicious box. He gasped and practically flew into the other room. "Stella, don't do it!"

Both teenagers looked up in confusion. "Dad, what's wrong now?"

"Don't do it Stella! This-this _boy _isn't worth it!" He wasn't even sure what the box contained but it was a suspicious box. Like that box he saw peeking from the _boy_'s pocket. Blinking out the rage in him, Daddy Yamada noted that this box wasn't a foil-pack but rather made of velvet. Oh god, this was much worse!

"Put that box away Raymond!"

"What?"

"Dad, cut it out," Stella ordered with an annoyed sigh. "It's just a present."

"Like hell it is! Don't open it Stella!"

She rolled her eyes and did exactly the opposite of what she was told. She gasped.

In his mind, Daddy Yamada fell to his knees, his head thrown heaven words as he screamed, "NOOOO!"

"It's…it's beautiful," Stella responded, but she looked up at Ray worriedly. "Are you sure though?" He rolled his eyes in response. "When have I ever done something that I wasn't ready for?" She shoved him jokingly. "But I'll probably lose it, or break it, you know me."

"No, I trust you."

Oh god! Oh god! Daddy Yamada was now in fetal position, sobbing uncontrollably. He was a failure. His little girl! NO!

Slipping the object out of the box, Stella held it out to Ray. "Put it on for me!"

He chuckled, beckoning her to turn around to clip the necklace around her neck. Necklace? Daddy Yamada blinked in confusion. "You're giving her a necklace?" he asked in disbelief. Ray gave him a weird look. "Yes sir."

She fingered the trinket that hung off it, a pretty rose, and smiled as she added, "His dad gave it to his mom when they were dating."

"Don't worry sir," Ray claimed, catching onto what the senior Yamada thought the box contained, "it comes with a ring."

Daddy Yamada promptly fainted.

**FINIS**

**So there you have it, the sequel to Daddy Yamada. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous story:**

Amiinvisibleorisitjustme: **Haha I'm glad you think so; I modeled him after my friend's dad. He suffered from severe Parent Overprotection. But what parent doesn't? I'm glad you liked it, thanks so much for your review!**

Bigbanggirl: **Aw thanks…I'm kind of vain so I kind of like hearing about how awesome I am xD I'm glad I got their characters right, to me that's really important to make the story believable. I really would love to do a chaptered story but unfortunately I don't have time and I can never focus long enough to complete it. TLC was a first for me, and the only reason I did finish it was because my friend was threatening me with a butter knife…she's very violent…but at least it worked. Hopefully I'll post a chaptered story soon. Thanks for your review! BTW It's awesome that you're from Spain, I love that place!**

LindsayR: **I'm glad you liked him, hopefully I got him right in this one too xD Thanks for keeping track of me even though you're busy, I really appreciate your support. Thanks so much for the review!**

AlluringEyes: **Haha I think every dad is out of the loop XD I modeled him after my friend's dad, minus the gun he threateningly polishes when he speaks to whatever boy has asked his daughter out, I would've done that with Daddy Yamada but I the picture of a doctor owning a gun doesn't seem to work for me. Oh well. I'm glad you think so, practice does make perfect after all. Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! **

DangerIsNotMyMiddleName: **Haha I enjoyed writing it as much as you liked reading it. Thanks so much for the review!**

Alaska Is Beautiful: **I know right, I like to think he's one of those undefined characters. You can make him whatever you want because he isn't defined in either the movie or the book so it gave me a lot of leeway to play around with him. I figured that because he was so overlooked, I could give him a character all on his own, the typical protective papa. But of course Stella totally shrugs it off, she just seems so laid-back about people's opinion about her that she doesn't care. I wish had that kind of nerve!**

**Wow, people talk about me? Hopefully they're saying good stuff…I've never been directly spoken to about my writing other than in reviews haha….none of my one-shots have reached twenty reviews, but **A little problem with the 'L' word **is pretty close at 19 xP Thanks so much for the review! Love the long ones!**

I'.And..It: **No chapter, but hopefully you'll be happy with this sequel? I really want to write a chaptered story but I tend to lose interest and discontinue and that's never a good thing. I'm glad you liked the previous one-shot enough to ask for a continuation. Thanks for the review! **

Rayella Forever: **Thank you very much hehe, I like making people happy with my stories, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!**


End file.
